pumpkinscissorsfandomcom-20200215-history
2nd Lieutenant Alice L. Malvin
Second Lieutenant Alice Lei Malvin is the series' main female protagonist, second-in-command and field leader of the Pumpkin Scissors. Background Alice is an inexperienced soldier of noble origin who graduated in the academy just before the ceasefire (the ceasefire was announced literally in the middle of the graduation ceremony for the class of officers she was in at military academy). While she is the current heir to the Malvin family, she will likely lose this position once her younger brother comes of age. The Malvin family is also friends of the royal family of the neighboring Rodelia Empire, and is acquainted the youngest of the family, Princess Septième Rodelia. Alice is engaged to another noble, Lionel Taylor, who apparently supports her ideals. However, there are apparently are some feelings between her and Oland as hinted throughout the series, particularly in episode 22. It was Alice that had given the name 'Pumpkin Scissors' to Section III, as well as its company symbol. She likened the corruption of much of the nobility as that of a pumpkin, and like carving a jack-o-lantern, the unit was to be the scissors that cuts away the corruption protecting them from justice. Appearance Alice has blond short hair with blue eyes. Usually seen garbed in her military uniform, she is also accustomed to wearing the clothing expected of nobility, such as the evening dress she wears to the nobles' party. Though not exceptionally tall, Alice has noticeably large breasts, though smaller than those of her older sisters. Personality Alice's hot-tempered and reckless demeanor tends to sometimes put her and her subordinates in danger. She has a strong sense of duty and justice and tries to live up to her family's military traditions, contrary to her father and sisters' belief that she must assume a more feminine behavior. Another curious trait of hers is that sometimes she feels chills on her neck when something very good or very bad is about to happen (most of the time is something bad is about to happen). Weapons *'Family Sword:' Contrary to her subordinates who always engage in combat with firearms, Alice's weapon of choice is a short-sword with her family crest engraved on it. *'Mähne:' In some occasions she shows her true skills in battle when brandishing her special weapon, a long double-bladed cavalry sword called Mähne, which she used quite successfully against Claymore I during the affair involving Hans and Mr. Mion. *'Noble Flamme:' Alice uses this special sword on the fight with a Loderia Guard in the ball of nobles. Fighting Techniques *'Offense:' Alice's fighting style is mainly offensive and confined to close distance combat due to her use of swords rather than guns. *'Defense:' Alice also uses defensive style on particular occasions. She learnt the Main Gauche technique from her grandfather who was rewarded it by the king. While performing this defensive technique, it appears to be more like a dance form. She is compelled to switch to this style during the fight with Loderian guard. However, she can convert the style to her offensive way as well. *'Artifice:' Alice is originally left-handed but trained to use her right hand for all routine things and left only than it comes to serious fighting. She decides this so to trick her opponents, as explained in last episodes of the series. /Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Imperial Army Category:State Section III Category:Female Category:Nobles